


The Black Room

by gdandstop



Category: YG Entertainment | YG Family, iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-06-04 17:37:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6668038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gdandstop/pseuds/gdandstop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junhwe has just lost out on the biggest role of his life (so far) and has found himself banished to help with the lighting on the upcoming school production. Clearly it's beneath him and so is the person that stole the leading role out from under his feet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Boy With The Serious Face

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! A quick note, it's been a long time since I wrote fanfiction, but I'm back (yay). idk how long this is going to be, or how many pairings there are going to be but it's focus is going to be Junhwan (otp). Their ages are a mess, all are university age, and I don't think I'll be specifying beyond that. No honourifics used, and I have no clue how Universities work so you're getting what my brain comes up with. 
> 
> If there's any typos or anything that doesn't make sense please shout at me in the comments. I'm always open to constructive criticism, or shout at me on twitter @whykon
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> ~Elly

 Junhwe sighed and shifted his backpack, eyeing the door in front of him with suspicion.

 “It’s black.” He said as he watched Donghyuk unlock it. The other boy let out a tinkling laugh.

 “Of course it’s black.” He replied “they don’t call it the black room for nothing.” Donghyuk hauled the door open, flicking a few switches on the wall inside and smiled to himself as he watched the LEDs blink to life on all of his precious control panels.

Junhwe wrinkled his nose at the heat that escaped the tiny room and sighed to himself. He was doomed to four months of being stuck in a box with this kid who seemed to have a permanent grin plastered on his face and worse, he only had himself to blame. He followed Donghyuk into the small room gingerly, his eyes roaming over all the buttons and sliders that covered every available surface, blinking red and green lights, labels saying ‘spot’ and ‘flood’ and most alarmingly ‘DO NOT TOUCH’ in huge capital letters. Junhwe reminded himself to ask Donghyuk what that big red button did right after he was done sulking. He threw his bag onto the floor and sat down on the nearest available stool as the other boy busied himself unplugging and arranging cables behind him. He looked through the small window in front of him down to the stage set up below them and wrinkled his nose in disgust. _That’s where I should be._ He thought to himself as his eyes focussed on a figure standing centre stage.

Junhwe was a performer. This much he was certain of. He had always been centre of attention ever since had learned to walk and in high school had found his calling in the theatre club, taking lead role after lead role and killing every single one. It had only been a natural progression in his life that he would study performing arts at college. The trouble is he had not banked on other people being more talented than he was. Coming from a relatively small town to the bright lights and bustling life of Seoul had been enough of an adjustment, but being passed over for the lead role of their year’s first production was nothing short of abysmal, or at least Junhwe thought so. him being him he’d rejected the supporting role, ignoring his professor’s tuts and mutterings of ‘there’s no small parts only small actors’ and had instead opted to assist with the lighting. Which is how he found himself here in the smallest room on campus, surrounded by a galaxy of LEDs and an excited puppy barking into a walkie-talkie.

“Okay” Donghyuk put the radio down and turned to Junhwe with a bright smile. “Boss will be blocking for a few weeks so we’ve got it pretty easy. I thought maybe I can just introduce you to all my babies tod-”

“Your babies?” Junhwe snorted and watched as the other smiled brighter, a feat he hadn’t thought possible.

“Yes! Every one of them.” Donghyuk turned to the nearest control panel and laid his hand over a slider marked ‘fade’ affectionately. Junhwe just rolled his eyes and sighed loudly.  

“Oh my god” he muttered, letting his head fall back and his eyes close. Maybe he could use this time to catch up on his much needed sleep.

“Look,” Donghyuk said, his tone sharp, causing Junhwe to look back at him. “I know you don’t want to be here, god knows you actors all think production is below you anyway.” Junhwe’s eyebrows raised involuntarily. “But i care about this work and i’m not about to let your sorry ass fuck it up for me okay?” Junhwe nodded, his mouth slack with surprise and he watched as Donghyuk’s harsh expression was replaced by that megawatt smile. “Okay good! Let me introduce you to Bertha!.”

 

* * *

 

“Yun it’s torture!” Junhwe slumped into his regular chair at his regular lunch table his arms flung across the surface and narrowly missing Yunhyeong’s spaghetti carbonara, which his friend whipped out of harm’s reach just in time.

“I don’t care how bad it is, you don’t take it out on the pasta.” Yunhyeong shot back at the younger boy who just glanced up at him and sighed.

“He’s in love with buttons.” he muttered as he sat upright and brought his hands up to rub his face, his eyes still getting used to natural light after the darkness of The Black Room. Yunhyeong eyed him curiously as he took a mouthful of his food, the bowl still protectively clutched to his chest.

“Who’s in love with buttons?” He asked.

“Donghyuk, the lighting guy, he gives the buttons names.”

“Not the buttons you twit.” A voice piped up behind Junhwe and he stiffened as Donghyuk plopped into the seat next to him. “It’s the lights i name, not the buttons.” He scolded, placing his tray in front of him and swinging his gaze round to Yunhyong who was watching their exchange with his mouth agape. “Hi! I’m Donghyuk!” He smiled and the other nodded cautiously before accepting the offered hand and shaking it.

“Yunhyeong” He replied, his eyes flicking to Junhwe who was now massaging his temples, his eyes firmly shut. “You must be the lighting guy?”

“That’s me!” Donghyuk answered cheerfully “And you’re a dancer right?” Yunhyeong nodded slowly and Donghyuk laughed a little “don’t worry, I’m not a stalker, who do you think organises all the lighting for your showcases?” Yunhyeong smiles as Donghyuk directs both of his index fingers at himself. “Anyway i’ve seen you on stage you’re really good.” Donghyuk continues, spearing a meatball on his plate and popping it into his mouth.

A smile spread over Yunhyeong’s face as he placed his bowl back on the table.

“Hear that Junhwe?” He met the younger boy’s glare “I’m really good.”

“Don’t tell him that he’ll only become more annoying.” Junhwe muttered, before glancing at Donghyuk. “I thought we were finished for the day.” the other hummed in agreement, swallowing his mouthful.

“We are but Chanwoo isn’t here right now and I needed someone to sit with for lunch.”

“You say that name like i’m supposed to know who it is.” Junhwe retorted and Donghyuk sighed.

“You performing arts divas need to start respecting production, all you do is prance about on the stage, which nobody would be able to see if it wasn’t for us.” Yunhyeong snorted into his pasta and Junhwe delivered a swift kick under the table.

“Ow you shit!” He grumbled, rubbing his shin. “I like you Donghyuk, you can eat lunch with us whenever you want.” He continued, directing a sickly sweet smile at Junhwe, who was no longer paying attention. His eyes had landed on his mortal enemy, his arch nemesis, the tiny asshole who had snatched the part that was rightfully his. He let out an involuntary growl which made the other two boys follow his line of sight. Yunhyeong groaned.

“Bro, just make like Elsa and let it go.”

“I can’t.” His voice was strained, his eyes still fixed on the boy in the lunch queue, laughing and joking with two others as if he hadn’t just ruined Junhwe’s life.

“You’re so dramatic, honestly, you actor types.” Yunhyeong shook his head and returned his focus to his lunch.

“Who is that?” Donghyuk asked “and why do you look like you’re about to murder him.”

“Don’t a-” Yuhyeong began, his mouth full, but Junhwe cut him off before he could finish his sentence.

“That is the idiot who stole the lead role from me.” Junhwe snapped, turning to Donghyuk. “THAT, is the idiot who cost me the chance to show everyone at this school how amazing I am.” Donghyuk’s eyebrows were now somewhere up near his hairline, and Yunhyeong had given up on his friend and was focussing fully on his food. “THAT” he spat “is the tiny BASTARD who thinks he’s better than everyone at this school!” he finished, causing several people at neighbouring tables to turn and stare at him.

“O..okay.” Donghyuk stuttered, turning his wide eyes towards Yunhyeong who gave an almost imperceptible shake of the head, he took his cue to be quiet.

The three of them ate in silence for a while before Donghyuk piped up again.

“What’s his name?”

 

* * *

 

 

Jinhwan glanced over his shoulder, a loud banging sound coming from the other side of the cafeteria. He watched, mouth open as a tall boy with a very serious face shouted at two others at his table and then got up to leave, unceremoniously tripping over his chair in his hurry.

Jinhwan elbowed his friends who were giggling at the boy’s dramatic exit.

“Shut up you two.” He chastised, pulling down Jiwon’s cap over his face. “He’s clearly upset don't make fun of him.”

“The kid just flounced out like he was on a soap opera, what’s not funny?” Hanbin spluttered. Jinhwan tutted and turned back to the queue.

“I bet you he’s a performing arts student like you.” Jiwon said, poking Jinhwan’s side.

“Why? Because he’s loud?” Jinhwan retorted, pretending to be offended. “No I don’t think so, he’s cute, I would have remembered that serious face.”

“OOOOOOHHH” Hanbin exclaimed, turning to his partner in crime. “Oh Jiwon I’m in love with the boy with the serious face!!!” He squeaked, pretending to swoon, as Jinhwan smacked him on the back of the head.  

Jinhwan was so relieved to be out of the spotlight, literally. He’d been on the stage all morning under the glare of the Big White as he’d heard Chanwoo the props guy call it, and he felt like he had sunburn. He wasn’t complaining by any means, it’s just he’d never expected to land the lead role in the production. For someone majoring in performing arts he wasn’t exactly overflowing with confidence. He wouldn’t even have auditioned if it wasn’t for Hanbin and Jiwon pushing him, and now he had the lead role. Which didn’t worry him at all, nope, no way, he was fine. It only terrified him, and was all he could think about every waking moment, but y’know, no big deal. He only vaguely paid attention during lunch, Hanbin and Jiwon chattering away about music allowed him to mentally run lines. It was a good play, something written by an alumni of the University, an intense love triangle with a classic will they/won’t they twist. But there was a LOT of lines.

Lunch passed in a flash and soon he was headed back to the theatre, only after buying his customary two cartons of chocolate milk on the way out. He was nearly there, passing by the slightly-ajar props cupboard door when he heard a sniffling sound. He froze and listened for a moment, wanting to check his ears weren’t playing tricks on him. And sure enough there it was again, he stepped back a couple of paces until he was peering into the darkness of the cupboard, slowly prising it open further and feeling around for the lightswitch and flicking it on.

“Agh JESUS” A voice shouted as light flooded the room, making Jinhwan jump before his eyes focussed on the serious looking boy who had stormed out of the cafeteria earlier. “Oh my god you scared me what are you doing?!” The boy almost yelled, rubbing his eyes, which Jinhwan could see were red, from crying maybe.

“I’m sorry!” He said, switching the light off again and standing there awkwardly, the boy now a huddled shadow on the floor.

“Don’t turn the light out again, who turns the light out in this situation you’re making it weird.”

“I didn’t know what to do-”

“Turn the stupid light ON” the stranger sighed as Jinhwan’s fingers found the switch again. The beam flickered on and the boy’s eyes landed on his, narrowing significantly. He had definitely been crying, Jinhwan thought to himself.

“I’m sorry, I just thought i heard someone-”

“It’s fine” the boy interrupted him again and Jinhwan couldn’t help but think how rude he was being.

“Anyway, are you okay?” An awkward silence filled the room as the boy looked down at the floor and nodded. Jinhwan bit his lip, fighting his natural urge to be nosy. He suddenly had a thought.

“Here.” He said, rummaging in his pocket at the other looked up at him again, pulling out one of his cartons of chocolate milk, and approaching the boy. He held his arm out and the other looked at him with suspicion, his eyes flicking from his face to the carton and back again. “Take it, I have another.” Jinhwan insisted and the other did as he was told.

“You carry two of these?” He said, his tone judgemental. Jinhwan shrugged.

“I like sweet things.” The boy on the floor frowned at the carton in his hand.

“You like sweet things.” he repeated quietly. Jinhwan hummed in response and turned, hurrying back to the door, as though the other might bite at any minute.

“Anyway, I’ll let you get back to, whatever it was you were doing.” He turned, gave a brief wave to the stranger and left, cursing himself for being so awkward.

 

* * *

 

 

**Group: Jiwonsus Rise™**

**You:** FAM

 **You:** So I just saw the boy with the Serious Face

 **Trashbin:** You mean your One True Love™

 **You:** shUT UP

 **You:** Anyway, I gave him my chocolate milk

 **Jiwonsus:** You mean, the chocolate milk you nEVER LET US HAVE.

 **You:**... ye

 **Trashbin:** OOOOOHHH SHIIIIIIIIIII

  



	2. Mr Chocolate Milk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello fam, it's been a while, I'm awful at updating.
> 
> BUT this is the start of me updating more frequently, we gonna aim for once a week!
> 
> Anyways this chapter was written on sleep deprivation and rice pudding so hopefully it comes out coherent. It's a little choppy in places i feel but i wanted to get a real sense of movement here, let me know if i achieved that,,,,,
> 
> Hope you enjoy it, and as always thanks for reading, feedback and comments always appreciated :)  
> -Elly

Jinhwan stared at himself in the mirror. His hands smoothed his black t-shirt and he let his eyes run down to his ripped black jeans. He fingered the choker on his neck absentmindedly, the faux leather warm from his skin and scrunched up his nose. He always thought the accessory looked ridiculous but Jiwon had once told him that it made him look sexy, so he figured it couldn’t hurt. He checked his phone briefly, scrolling through a bunch of texts from Hanbin, each progressively less coherent than the last, and made a mental note to check on him when he reached the party.

Ugh, the party. Jinhwan groaned internally and began to gather his things to leave. He’d never been one for parties, he always felt self conscious, didn’t enjoy drinking and, call him crazy but the idea of being crushed between countless numbers of sweaty bodies just didn’t appeal to him. However Jiwon had landed his first DJ gig and so he being the great friend he was had agreed to show his support. He grabbed his leather jacket and took one last look in the mirror, running his hand through his hair, eyeing his kohl smudged eyes and decided he looked good.

 

* * *

 

“I still don’t know why we’re here.” Junhwe whined as he cast a suspicious eye around the kitchen, music thumping from the room next door. Yunhyeong rolled his eyes.

“Well A) when have i ever turned down a party? B) Donghyuk invited us, it would be rude not to. And C) I’m sick of you whining about that guy who ‘stole your life’ you idiot.” Yunhyong slid an unopened can across the counter. “Now crack this open, and get to drinking before you ruin my night.”

Junhwe obeyed, with much grumbling, cracking open the beer and sipping hastily on the foam that rushed to escape. He supposed that a party wouldn’t really be _so_ bad and it had been a long time since he’d been properly drunk. He figured the more alcohol he had in his bloodstream the less he would think about that prick who theived that precious role from him and… Okay maybe Yunhyong had a point. He sipped his beer as his mind wandered back to their encounter in the closet. He wished he’d said something, put the guy in his place, but there was something about him, something Junhwe couldn’t quite pinpoint, that was disarming.

 

* * *

 

It hadn’t even been thirty seconds since he crossed the threshold of the house and Jinhwan was already regretting his decision. The house was huge, and it seemed as though the host had invited a small army to get drunk and fornicate everywhere. Jinhwan’s polite utterings of ‘excuse me’ and ‘can i just get through’ had fallen on deaf ears and he was starting to feel anxious as the sea of people around him pushed and shouted. Suddenly he felt a strong hand on his wrist pulling him through the crowd and he stumbled out of the hive and into something resembling a decent breathing space. 

“Hey! I thought it was you!” Jinhwan looked up at the voice and beamed when he realised it was Chanwoo.

“Oh thank god, someone I recognise.” the tall boy smiled back at him.

“Yeah this is my friend’s party, are you here with Jiwon?” Chanwoo asked.

“Well, in theory yes, but i just got here and got caught up in the clusterfuck before I could find him and his beloved laptop.” Jinhwan pushed his hand through his hair “Who are you here with?”

“Oh it’s actually my friend’s party, you might know him he’s also in production, Donghyuk?” Chanwoo snickered at the vacant look Jinhwan was giving him.

“Maybe I know his face...” 

“Yeah he tends to stay in the lighting box, i swear that guy needs to go outside before he gets vitamin D deficiency.” Jinhwan laughed and felt himself relax a little in the other boy’s presence. “Hey listen Jiwon is in the parlour if you want to see him.”

“The parlour?” Jinhwan repeated. “Jesus, how many rooms does this place have.

“I know right, Dong’s parents are fucking loaded.” the taller boy replied “Anyway it’s that way, do you want a drink first?”

“Nah I’m good” he waved his hand “I’ll go find Jiwon, thanks for rescuing me.”

 

* * *

 

Junhwe slammed the empty can on the counter before him.

“Pay up!” He cheered at Donghyuk, who lowered his own can, still half full and glowered at Junhwe. “Hey, don’t hate the player, hate the game!” Junhwe gave the other a sickly sweet smile.

“Don’t feel bad man.” Yunhyeong grabbed Donghyuk’s shoulder and smiled. “The guy’s got such a big mouth it’s not really a fair game, he’s obviously going to down it first.” They both laughed as Yunhyeong dodged a drunken kick from the now burping Junhwe.

“Well, I don’t have any cash but i can pay you in beer?” Donghyuk waggled his eyebrows at Junhwe who grinned and clapped his hands in glee. “Fridge. Enjoy. I’m off to dance.”

Junhwe gave him a thumbs up and watched as he walked away towards the pounding music. He found himself thinking that he didn’t  _ really _ hate Donghyuk. Of course he would never say that aloud, never. As the other disappeared Junhwe scanned the rest of the bodies pushing to get into the other room and his eyes swept the back of one particularly small figure, travelling from his ripped black jeans all the way past his pert little butt and settling on the briefest glimpse of a choker beneath his hairline. In his mildly drunken state he didn’t realise he was staring until Yunhyeong clapped him on the back.

“Reel your tongue back in dude you’re being gross.”

 

* * *

 

Okay, Jinhwan had to admit, although he had been against partied in general, this one was going excellently. He had just danced for the best part of two hours, and surprisingly people were paying attention to him. He had only had a moment or two with Jiwon, who was working tirelessly behind his laptop, before someone had pulled him out to dance, a pretty girl who was the same height as him and smelled of lavender. He had humoured her for a little while before someone else had tugged him away, strong arms pulling him backwards until his back was flush against a firm chest, hot breath against his neck. As soon as the person spoke, low and rumbling in his ear Jinhwan realised who it was, laughed and pulled the arms to circle his waist, turning to look Hanbin in the eye. They were used to each other and this wasn’t the first time they had dirty danced, it was fun, but always friendly, what with Hanbin being a self-confessed “raging hetero”.

Finally Jinhwan untangled himself from the throng of people, sweat running down his brow and left to seek a way outside needing the open air and a bit of a break from the sensory overload he had been in the midst of. He ducked and swerved his way out of the parlour and wandered through the gleaming white kitchen, finally spotting an open door leading to the promised land; outdoors.

 

* * *

 

“Listen, Yun, you don’t need her.” Junhwe drawled, almost losing his grip on the beer bottle in his hand. “You don’t NEED her, when you have me.” 

“Dude, you’re so fucked.” Yunhyeong sighed, looking over at his friend who was sat on the cold floor beside him.

“Noooooo.” Junhwe rocked backwards dangerously before shifting around to face the other boy. “No, you listen to me, SHE’S fucked, she let a good thing go. I’d never treat you like that, you’re my best buddy!”

“Oh man you’re so clingy when you’re drunk.” Yunhyeong tried (and failed) to avoid the clumsy hug the other was directing his way. “And heavy, very heavy.” He resorted to patting the taller boy on the back while he mumbled something about being ‘friends for life’ into his ear. 

Junhwe was fifty shades of drunk, he knew it, Yunhyeong knew it, his mother probably knew it and right at this moment would be tapping her foot and tutting to herself for raising such a child. He shook his head, wondering where the thought of his mother had come from when he felt arms around him guiding him into a lying position. Had the world always been this… Spinny?

 

* * *

 

Jinhwan breathed deeply, his ears ringing, thinking to himself that he really should appreciate fresh air more often. He rolled his neck and nearly lost his balance when he clocked the two figures on the floor beside him.

“Oh my god I’m sorry!” he turned around quickly, closing his eyes but the image of the two boys, one lying on top of the other was burned into his retinas “I didn’t realise i was interrupting something!”

“No!” a voice behind him piped up “You’re not interrupting anything, my friend’s just a little wasted, so i was lying him down.” Jinhwan turned around slowly, cracking one eye open and seeing one of the figures still sprawled on the floor, but the other was now upright and dusting himself down. 

“You’re lying him down outside?” Jinhwan asked, eyeing the standing man suspiciously.

“Yeah, he’s like 6 feet of beer and emotions right now i can’t carry all that.” the stranger scratched his scalp looking over his friend “Listen, you couldn’t watch him for a minute, i need to get him some water and i don’t want him to choke on his own vomit.” He looked back to Jinhwan, a pleading look in his eye.

“Sure, I’m not heading back in anytime soon.” He agreed, giving the stranger a small smile.

“Awesome thank you I owe you one, his name is Junhwe, don’t get too close he likes to hug a lot when he’s in this kind of state”

“Okay thanks for the…” Jinhwan trailed off as the boy disappeared back inside “...information.”

He stood awkwardly for a moment, unsure what to do. He’d never been in this kind of situation with a stranger before. He stared at the lump before him, walking over and nudging his leg gently with the tip of his shoe. They boy had one arm thrown over his face but appeared to still be breathing so that was a plus. 

“Hey.” he said meekly, and when he didn't get a response nudged him again a little harder. “Are you awake?” The other didn’t reply but moved his arm up to reveal a grumpy face, his eyes screwed shut. Jinhwan recognised him immediately, and backed off a little, not sure how to proceed. He didn’t know what the etiquette was here, and was still smarting a little from their first meeting. He allowed himself to peer a little longer at The Boy With The Serious Face and smiled to himself a little, yep, definitely cute.

Jinhwan nearly jumped out of his skin when the boy, or Junhwe he should say, suddenly opened his eyes, his gaze unfocused, and sat up, his hair falling into his face and his hand coming up to his head.

“Woahhhhh shit” Junhwe said, rubbing his face. “It’s still spinning.”

“What is?” Jinhwan asked, taking a step forward as the other nearly fell backwards again.

“Everything man, everything.” Junhwe’s eyes landed on Jinhwan and he squinted. “Stay still.” he groaned and Jinhwan bit back a laugh.

“I am still.” his hands bunched in his shirt. “Maybe you should lie back down.” he suggested and the other nodded before falling back, his head colliding with the concrete with a loud thump.

Jinhwan sprung towards him, crouching down beside him. “Oh my god are you okay?” his hands hovered over the other, not sure if it was appropriate to touch someone he didn’t really know.

“I am many things kind sir, but okay?” Junhwe mumbled, rolling towards Jinhwan. “I am not.” He rested his head on one hand and and looked up at Jinhwan, his eyes focussing properly. “Oh it’s yoouuuuuuu.” He said, stretching out the last syllable. “Mr Chocolate Milk.”

“Jinhwan, my name is Jinhwan.” 

“I’m not going to remember that, I’m very drunk i don’t know if you can tell.” Junhwe rolled onto his back again and Jinhwan grinned down at him. “You like sweet things.”

“Yes I do.” Jinhwan murmured.

“Okay I’m back!” Jinhwan stood up quickly as Junhwe’s friend returned and tried to look innocent, which was ridiculous because he hadn’t been doing anything wrong but for some reason his stupid cheeks didn’t get the memo and were heating up under the other’s amused gaze. “Did he behave himself?” He asked as he approached Junhwe with a cup of what was hopefully water.

“Sure, it was fine, i mean he hit his head but he’s still conscious and i don’t see any blood and he hasn’t puked so i think he’s okay.” Jinhwan realised too late that he was rambling.

“Okay well thanks for your help, I’m Yunhyeong by the way”

“Jinhwan! Kim Jinhwan.” He shook the hand Yunhyeong was offering “Anyway I’m gonna go inside, good luck with… Him.” Jinhwan squeaked before turning his back on the pair and hightailing it back inside.

  
  
  



End file.
